


You're Not Alone, I Promise

by fcrmulated



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Forbidden Love, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sort Of, Teaching, Vulnerability, Whump, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcrmulated/pseuds/fcrmulated
Summary: Max read the messages that had popped up on his lock screen through his watering eyes. All he wished for now, was for his father to let Charles out of this. For Charles to not come to his room. He need him to be save. Then the screen lit up, Charles' profile picture and name flashed up along with the text Max was dreading; Charles L. would like to FaceTime...
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be bad, so I recommend reading the warnings thoroughly for your own safety! 
> 
> Again, this will have several chapters for clarity.
> 
> This first chapter is... okay? At least, nothing graphic happens yet.
> 
> For the ones who do read it, I hope you'll enjoy(?) this story. Kuddos and comments are very much appreciated. :) I also take requests, so you can DM me on instagram (@fcrmulated), send me a message on here or just leave it in the comments. (If you want to stay anonymous, make sure to tell me. <3)

'How could it have gone so fucking wrong?'

Max thought to himself, watching his father handcuff him to the radiator. He was sitting with his knees on the ground, his shoulder resting against the wall, his hands now handcuffed to the radiator on his right. Max had to fight the tears stinging in his eyes. He didn't want to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him break... At least not yet. His father hadn't touched him yet, he hadn't _hurt_ him yet, and somehow it made Max feel uneasy. Like he was planning on doing something far worse, waiting for the right time. Max just prayed to God that he'd leave Charles alone.

He could see his phone, laying on the hotel bed, light up once again. Max knew it was Charles probably texting him he was finally done for the day. Or asking Max if he wanted to come over to his room, or eat together. If Max wouldn't answer, Charles would most likely call him. The Monegasque always preferred calling better than texting, especially with Max. Max felt the same.

Jos crouched down in front of Max, startling the boy who had sunken away into his thoughts. A creepy, ominous smile appeared when Max's anxious eyes met his own. ''Look who it is,'' Jos grinned, holding up Max's phone for him to read. It was Charles, of course.

**Charles L.**

_Ciao, amore mio. 7:02PM_

**Charles L.**

_Sorry for not texting earlier, just got back. You feel like getting something to eat together? :) 7:03PM_

**Charles L.**

_Max? You there? 7:30PM_

**Charles L.**

_If you don't have time or don't want to, please just tell me, I'm worried. 08:12PM_

**Charles L.**

_Max? Can you call? 08:28PM_

Max read the messages that had popped up on his lock screen through his watering eyes. All he wished for now, was for his father to let Charles out of this. For Charles to not come to his room. He need him to be save. Then the screen lit up, Charles' profile picture and name flashed up along with the text Max was dreading;

**Charles L. would like to FaceTime...**

The sound of metal against metal filled the room, when Max tried to grab his phone from his father's hand. But the handcuffs stopped him. Max hadn't dared to put anything behind Charles' name, nothing like a little heart or anything, incase this type of situations would happen. So it was just Charles L.. Max had felt bad about it, but Charles being the lovely person he is had told Max it was okay, whatever made him feel save and okay.

Jos laid the phone down on the ground, just out of Max's reach. All Max could do was wait, wait for Charles to text he was coming to his room. Max just hoped it would take Charles long enough, so his father would be gone.

But that was not what happened.

**Charles L.**

_Max, I'm coming to your room. Now. 08:34PM_

_**Charles L. would like to FaceTime...** _

''Well, well, well. I can't wait to finally properly meet the _whore_ you dare to call _your boyfriend,_ Max,'' His father chuckled, disgust faintly hinted in his voice.

Max felt panic rise in his chest. ''Dad, please don't... _Please!''_ Max almost started crying, ''Please, leave him out of this. I'll- I'll just tell him I'm tired. Please, don't hurt him. _Don't hurt_ _Charles_...''

Jos stared at Max like he was some filthy animal tied up. ''If you won't listen to me, maybe that _faggot_ will.''


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Charles to get to Max's room. Max felt his heart jump when a soft knock followed by an all too familiar voice sounded on the other side of the door.

''Max? Max, are you alright in there?''

The Dutchman really wanted to reply, but he couldn't. Not with his father's hand firmly wrapped around his mouth.

''Max, please, can I come in? What's wrong? Did I do something?''

The tone of Charles' voice broke Max's heart in a thousand pieces. Max looked up at his father, a pleading look in his eyes. ''Please...'' His voice broke, and was still muffled by the hand but Max couldn't just sit there and do nothing. For a moment ,he thought his father was gonna wait till Charles would leave. But then his father grabbed a cloth from his side, ''Open wide, boy,'' he told Max. Max stared at his father with tears in his eyes, lightly shaking his head. ''Dad, please, don't do this... _Papa-''_ Jos pushed part of the cloth into Max's mouth, muffling his further pleas, and firmly tied it together at the back of his son's head.

When another soft knock was heard, Jos got up and walked over to the door.

''Max, please, what did I-'' Jos opened the door, revealing a very much confused and stressed Charles. His hair was wild, even wilder than usual. His bright red Ferrari polo unbuttoned. His eyes looked faintly rimmed red, like he'd been crying. Oh god, no...

Charles tensed when he saw Jos instead of Max. He stared into the hotel room, just getting a glimpse of Max next to the radiator, still struggling against the handcuffs, before Jos stepped in front of his sight. ''So, you are the person who caused my son to think he is... _gay,''_ Jos grinned, taking in the sight of the beautiful young boy in front of him. He would never admit it, but he understood what Max saw in the kid. He was breathtaking, with his dark hair and gorgeous sparkling eyes, fine features, a pale skin, soft pink lips.

''What the hell is this? What did you do- Max?! Max-'' Charles stumbled back a few steps but didn't get to finish his sentence, as Jos grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the room. Pushing the door shut with his foot, he shoved Charles into the room. 

The brunette fell on his knees, just away from Max. Tears now rolled over Max's face, as he whispered lame apologies to Charles, which Charles would never hear since they were completely muffled silent by the gag.

Charles managed to scramble back on his feet pretty quick, but Jos was already behind him, harshly pushing him with his back into the wall. All the air left Charles' lungs when his back collided with the wall. He slumped down, coughing heavily. A whimper escaping his lips when Jos' hands pulled him up by his hair.

Jos slammed him against the wall again, one arm barred across his neck, his knee pushing between Charles’ legs.

The Monegasque had tears burning in his eyes, he looked at his boyfriend tearing his wrists open, as he struggled against the handcuffs. The older Dutchman looked furious. A sickening spark of pleasure in his eyes, when the younger male in front of him cried out, as he pushed his knee down harder. ''No please... _Please, stop!' STOP!'_

His screams only seemed to turn Jos on even more. He fisted his hand into Charles' brown wavy hair, tugging his head to the side. _''I_ s that what you tell me son, when he _fucks_ you?'' He whispered into the Charles' ear. Slowly moving his face to bite down onto the sensitive skin in Charles' neck. A soft whimper from Charles quickly turned into a cry, when the skin cracked open.

With his hand still tightly curled into Charles' hair, Jos harshly pushed the Monegasque down onto his knees. It hadn't been necessary though, since Charles basically slumped to his knees as soon as Jos' knee was gone. Salty tears steadily rolled down the brunette's cheeks. His eyes widened in realization when he saw Jos undo his belt.

It hadn't escaped Max either. The young boy frantically tugged at the handcuffs. _Screaming_ for his father to stop. But there was nothing he could do.

Jos pulled down his own pants and boxers with one hand, as he held Charles in place with his other. Charles struggled to get away, but the hand in his hair firmly held on. Jos' hands were rough, impersonal, greedy. Greedy for him.

 _''Max...''_ His voice was shaking, ''No, please don't... I don't want to _._ _Sir, please-''_ Charles practically begged the Dutchman. But Jos' expression remained stoic, and with two fingers he forced Charles' mouth open wide. ''Suck, like the good little _slut_ you are,'' He ordered, before he pushed himself in. 

Charles gagged and choked, but Jos didn't give a shit. He readjusted his grip on Charles' hair and pulled his head back and forth. Fucking the young boy's face. Jos moaned with every thrust. He leaned his head back in pleasure. _''God,_ you feel good.''

Max couldn't. He couldn't watch this. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Still begging for his father to stop, to take him instead, _to leave Charles alone..._ This couldn't be happening.

A mixture of Charles' crying and Jos' moaning filled Max's ears, and reminded him that it was indeed actually happening. This was reality, as fucked up as it may seem.

Both Max and Charles didn't exactly know just for how long it had continued, before Jos had reached his peak. Charles started coughing, when Jos finally pulled out. Hot, sticky come dripped down from Charles' face and mouth. The older man firmly grabbed Charles' chin and pushed his mouth shut. ''Swallow.''

Charles stared up at him, as Jos smeared his come all over the boy's cheeks. ''I said,'' He started, before slapping Charles with the back of his hand, ''swallow.''

In between a lot of sobs, Charles did as he was told. He had to fight the urge to throw up immediately after. His whole body was shaking. 

Their broken gazes met. Both of their eyes still leaking tears. Charles looked at Max, not with disgust or fear, but with pity. _Empathy._ Max felt his whole being break. After all of this. After he'd literally been through something no one would even wish upon their worst enemy, Charles still looked at him with the same love he always had. The same warm, comforting look Max knew and loved. ''I love you so much, Charles,'' Max whispered, but it was once again ruined by the gag.

Then Jos' voice broke the pleasant silence, as he forced Charles to look at him, by pulling his head back with his hair again. ''Enjoy this little time of... _peace,_ I'm not even halfway done with you.'' 


	3. Chapter 3

The only sound left in the room where Charles' soft whimpers and Max's hitched breath. Jos was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into nothingness. Once in a while, he'd mutter something about either Max or Charles, mostly Max. Some homophobic slur, something like what kind of a disgrace he was to the family. Max was still next to the radiator and Charles was slumped down against the wall. Nothing had changed, for about 20 minutes.

Apart from the silent crying sounds, Charles hadn't said anything. He was staring at the ground, flinching at every sound. Max couldn't bear looking at his boyfriend. He felt ashamed. Embarrassed. His father had just literally _raped_ his boyfriend. And he hadn't done anything about it. He couldn't have but still... he felt like he should've tried harder to stop it. To shield Charles from this. From the horrific ways of teaching Jos, _his fucking father_ , had. 

The feeling of not knowing what was gonna happen next was eating Max from inside out. He was stuck to the radiator, and the only thing he could do was watch how his father hurt Charles, the person that meant most to him, in the worst way possible.

A knock on the door seemed to wake everyone from their thoughts. Max's head shot up. Charles crawled away further, it looked like he was trying to disappear into the wall. Jos was the first one to react. He got up on his feet, almost walking over to the door when a voice sounded. 

''Hey Max, it's Daniel. Are you in there?''

Max didn't think he'd ever been so happy to hear his teammate's voice. Daniel, that fucking gift from the god's.

Jos looked over at Max, hesitated for a second and then headed over to him. A firm hand pulled Max halfway up by the collar of his shirt. ''If you say or do anything suspicious, your precious boyfriend won't ever be able to fucking walk again. Got it?''

The younger Dutchman was confused, until it hit him. No one knew Jos was here. He hadn't been at any of the races. Moreover, if he was, they _never_ shared a room. So it'd be weird if he was the one to open the door to _Max's_ hotel room. 

Charles had followed Jos' every movement. The expression on his face changed into complete terror. His breathing went up quickly, as he stared into Max's eyes with his red, watering eyes. But Max looked at him with a reassuring look. _I won't let him, I promise._

Jos was quick to open the cuffs, and pull Max up to his feet, as another voice sounded. This time it wasn't Daniel. ''Max, sorry, is Charles with you?''

 _Seb._ This was fucking great. Absolutely amazing. Seb had always been a bit overprotective of his younger teammate. Max could take advantage of that. He was not gonna let his father hurt Charles any more than he'd already done.

Quickly making his way over to the door, Max grabbed the doorknob and opened the door just so you couldn't look into the room. His eyes met Daniel's sparkling brown eyes. And Max immediately knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the façade he'd planned to. Both Daniel and Sebastian could look right _through_ people. They were basically human lie detectors, and Max was a terrible liar.

''Hi,'' Max's voice was way more quiet than he'd wanted it to be. ''What's up?'' 

Seb looked him up and down, before his brow furrowed and a worried look crossed the German's face. Max followed his stare, all the way down to his wrists. Oh _fuck_ , right. They were completely red, nasty cuts covering them. Quickly, Max hit his wrists behind the door, but it was already to late. Daniel had noticed it as well.

''H-hey mate, you alright in there?'' Daniel spoke up.

Max didn't know how to react to him, but luckily he didn't have to because Seb asked him something. ''Is Charles with you? He wasn't in his hotel room, when I went there. While he'd texted me, like 3 minutes before I got there, that he didn't feel like going anywhere.''

The Dutchman quickly nodded. ''Y-yeah, Charles is here, actually...'' Fucking hell, what kind of answer was that...

Seb slowly nodded, waiting for Max to elaborate but when he didn't the German spoke up again. ''Right, would you mind me talking to him for a bit. Just some things we need to talk through.''

Max couldn't keep all of his desperation to get Charles out of this inside. ''Well- actually, he is-'' His whole voice broke down, so he quickly stopped talking and cleared his throat. He let out an awkward laugh in a pathetic attempt to mask it.

Daniel and Seb shared a worried look. 

Max could feel a tear trailing down his cheek. He took in a deep breath, but nothing seemed to work anymore. He knew he was taking way too long. If he would tell Daniel and Seb to leave, he just knew his father would go further than before with Charles. As punishment for Max to take so long at the door. He _had_ to tell them.

He made a quick decision for who he'd go. Seb was closest to him, so he figured that be the easiest. After taking a slight look into the room to check if his father was looking, Max took a small step forward, as he let himself fall forward against Seb.

Startled, the German quickly caught Max, and kept him upright. Max wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man's shoulders, and held onto him with all his might. A slight feeling of relief coursed through Max's body when he felt Seb's arms around his torso. 

From inside the room it looked like a normal hug, but for Max it was the best, most important hug he'd ever had.

''Please help,'' Max whispered, tears now escaping him quickly. He tried his best to keep in the sobs, so he wouldn't alert his dad. _''Please,_ it's my dad.''


End file.
